Innocent
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: Beyond his subtle exterior and soft spoken voice, Tim's not that innocent as he seems. It's always the quiet ones; DRABBLES. CASSIE/TIM
1. Curious Tim

**A/N: This drabble and future drabbles are crossed based on my Tim/Cassie story "What We Have is Enough" and my take on Tim being the not so innocent one in the relationship. It's always the quiet ones O-O  
**

**I was going to post this drabble and other drabbles on "What We Have is Enough" as deleted scenes but there are so many that I felt it was unnecessary because it will sidetrack "What We Have is Enough. "**

**Anyways...ENJOY**

* * *

***Curious Tim**

* * *

He doesn't remember when he started to become curious, but when it happened, it came like a slap on the face. Maybe...maybe...it started by accident - yes it must have been an accident. He remembered. Yes - suddenly it was becoming clear and focused. He remembered how it started. They were on a date, their usual date at the library. They were walking isle through isle, taking many books as they could carry to sit at a table and read together. They were the studious couple, the clean cut couple. He was a favorite with both Diana and Cassie's mother, Helena. He was polite with them and showed respect to everyone. He always asked permission to take Cassie on a date and even though each time he received an approval, he wanted to make sure. Tim was the kind of person that also picked up Cassie and dropped her off home on time, now and then he would be five minutes early when he dropped her off. They trusted him with Cassie because they trusted his good judgment. He was always reasonable. He was always kind. He was always thoughtful and reserved. Yet...it changed. It all changed when he accidentally laid eyes on her.

That day - he even knew the exact date and time. She was wearing something different. She usually wore something that covered her completely from head to toe but on that day, she didn't. It was humid and so she wore a pair of shorts and T shirt. The shorts were black and high waisted and the shirt was white and V neck. She had her sunglasses rest on the neckline of her shirt. It wasn't like she was showing too much skin or anything - the shorts weren't that short - it passed her fingertips slightly - and the V neck on her shirt was conservative and barely showed any skin. However, since he was so used to her wearing turtleneck shirts and pants, he couldn't help but to stare especially when her hair was collected into a thick braid. She looked so different...a different kind of pretty that he wasn't used to from her. He became uncomfortable and pulled away. The whole time at the library, he didn't look at her since he picked her up from her house...well except one time.

She wanted to get a book from the top shelf. She couldn't reach so he carried her books and watched as she used a ladder to retrieve the book. He looked up to make sure she was okay but his eyes became focused on her body. He didn't understand why every guy his age in the team thought she was hot - yeah he thought she was cute - pretty at most - but never hot- until he looked at her -_really _looked at her - and Tim finally understood. Her body was very slender and nearly thin, but she was curvy... Her frame was delicate despite her exterior and her...he felt his cheeks flush when his eyes became transfixed by the shape of her breasts peaking through her shirt...She's unaware that he's staring at her. She's so absorbed into getting the certain book that she doesn't even notice that her shirt is clinging less to her body to reveal a tank top underneath...he never really looked there before...never...and he wondered why he didn't before...He pulls out of the trance from the sound of her sunglasses dropping to the floor.

"Here," he hands her sunglasses to her as she is stepping down from the ladder.

She smiles to him, oblivious to the fact that he was blushing from looking at her. And then he knew this part. He knew the other reason why the team members his age thought she was hot. She had this face...this very cute face- this very friendly face- the kind that makes you forget everything and now she was shedding more and more of her baby fat and developing sharper, prominent features."Thank you," she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He holds her hand and helps her down. They started to walk and search for an empty table. She hooks her arm through his and she leans closer to him.

He feels his breathing becoming sharp. He feels her breasts pressing against his back. It was strange, she was always close to him and she cuddled to him but now he suddenly felt uncomfortable...maybe because he was now aware of her body. Yes...that was it, he became aware of her body. He never really looked at her body before because he believed appearances weren't as important. Old fashion as it was, what really drew him to her was her personality. She was so out of control - so interesting - he never knew what she would do next - she was tough but she was sweet - adorable.

"Tim," she whispers, sighing lazily.

"Yes?" he rasped.

"Are you okay? You're acting different today."

He feels like he's choking. It was obvious that she was unaware of her affect on him. She was innocent, he knew that since he met her but he didn't expect her to be more innocent than him. She probably didn't know how most guys see her. "I'm fine," he feels his throat constrict. "I'm just lucky to have you." And he meant it. He wasn't the best looking person and yet she liked him and picked him out of all the others. He wasn't naive. He knew that many guys liked her and chased after her for her affection. Somehow, she chose him. She was downright gorgeous but he didn't realize how lucky he was until now.

She smiles and holds on to his hand. "Thank you," she kisses him again. Her kisses were always light, a peck actually. She takes off her hat and puts it on his head. "Why can't all guys be sweet as you?"

He chuckles through his blush. His hands adjust the hat on his head for only a moment before placing her hat back on her head."Why can't all girls be like you?" He knew then from that moment he studied her that now...how he felt about her was going to change.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**Please review!****  
**

**MORE TIM CHAPTERS TO COME. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CRACK FEEL.  
**


	2. Shy Tim

***Shy Tim**

* * *

He's flustered by how close they were. Her lips are pressed to his mouth and their bodies are leaning towards each other. Too close. This was too close. He was losing his mind. He was kissing her but he wanted to kiss her harder - be more forceful - pull her body to him - but he knew it was wrong for him to do so. Everyone - every single person he knew and that knew Cassie- were expecting him to take care of her - they trusted him with her- but it was so difficult when he has her in his arms. He restricts himself from trying to explore her body that his blood wasn't circulating. He doesn't care how this frozen he is. He rather restrain himself than do anything that would make her regret him. His face become flushed from his weak will. _Why were human bodies so difficult_, he wondered. The right answer was plain in sight in his mind and yet his body doesn't comprehend...or maybe it doesn't want to. His lips do not follow his mental orders. He's still kissing her and she's only luring him to her more. Her lips are sweet and they're only inviting him to go to her mouth. _I can't. If I kiss her more...I don't know if I can restrain myself any longer..._ He shifts back but his body's response to the order was delayed. His body's completely enamored by her. This never happened before. He always had control of his body before but...but...he never had her before. He never had a girl that was interested him - especially one so pretty...so alluring. She was the first person that found him fascinating and she liked to talk to him. She listened to him unlike other people in his life. Too good to be true. That was what she was and a girl like that- a girl that was kissing him at the moment...how can he refuse her? This feeling she was giving him was drowning his sense of morality and feeding him with desire. It's like...It's like...his emotional side was eating alive his logical side and filling him with need for her.

He feels his body tensing more with frustration. He was numb but his fingers slip to the back of her neck. He breathes deeply and slowly - regardless to his own protest, his tongue reacts out of impulse and gently presses to get her lips to open for him. This...this was unlike anything he had experienced. This feeling...this mad feeling of utter contentment...he loses his mind.

She responds to his tongue pushing her closed mouth. She gradually opens for him - and everything snaps back into place.

He scoots back before he could let his tongue taste her. He gasps for air and tries to calm himself down - to try to stop the growing swelling in his pants. He didn't know...he didn't know that his body would respond to her like that. He tries to clear himself of all the thoughts - all the thoughts that he anticipated to happen. He's breathing heavily - sweat was trickling down his neck - it was so dangerous. If he let it go on...who knew what would happen? He becomes pale from the possibilities - so pale that the color of deep crimson quickly fades. He pulls up his shades and takes a deep breath. "I'm-m sorry," he stutters, turning to her. He could barely look at her in the eyes. He was ashamed of himself. How could he let himself go that far? How could he let his irrational side take over his mentality? "I'm sorry," he repeats again, his voice was cracking. Her face was blank and her eyes were withdrawn. He swallowed hard. He had hurt her. He wanted to tell her that he was afraid of hurting them and that he wasn't rejecting her affection. "I-I'ts...it's just..." his voice became soft. He didn't know how he was going to tell her about how she made him feel. "It's just...I never really kiss-

She places her hand on his and gave him a smile. "I understand. I'm sorry if I pressured you." Flashes of what happened appeared to him. It wasn't like they were groping each other or sucking each other's faces. Their kisses weren't opened mouthed but rather innocent...and yet he was mess - torn from what both sides of him wanted. They kissed before - exactly like what they did earlier but since...but since he started noticing her...things became different. He started sneaking glimpses of her and wanting more...this monster...this monster in him was destructive. He didn't want to know what would happen if he let his body take longer control.

He swallowed hard and turned to her. "You weren't pressuring me...it's just...I don't- I never had a girlfriend before. I'm really clueless and I don't know what to do in s-situations like" blood was pumping to his cheeks. "This and-and-

"I know," she chuckled to herself. She squeezed his hand firmly. He couldn't help but to analyze her - the way her form and breathing was - he knew by it that she was unaware that he was getting hard when they were kissing. "But don't worry, it's not a big deal. Don't be intimidated by it."

He blinked several times and stared at her. She thinks that the reason why he moved away from her was because he was shy. It was the opposite. He wanted to do more with her but he knew that he shouldn't for his reasons and her reasons. He knew well that she only kissed guys and wasn't on planning to do anything else. Despite how she made him feel, her actions were innocent. She was innocent. Her past boyfriends wanted to take a step further but she wouldn't let them. He shook his head. "No," he cleared his throat. "It's not that, it's-

She laughed and kissed his cheek lightly. "You don't have to say anything. Besides, after being with horrible guys, I realize that I like shy guys better." She kissed his cheek again and blushed.

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! It's merely drabble like. I'm trying my scattered drabbles in order but some can go in either order! What would you guys like next, *Protective Tim or *Awkward Tim?**

**Please review! **


	3. Protective Tim

***Protective Tim**

* * *

He was glaring at Jaime behind his dark shades. Jaime was off to the side talking to Cassie - _and making her laugh. _Tim wasn't the jealous type but ever since he started dating Cassie, things changed. Jealous. He was extremely jealous when any guy talked to her. _And Jaime_ - Tim gritted his teeth. Tim knew very well that Jaime had a crush on her. And he knew from Bart that Jaime still liked Cassie even though she was with him. Tim also knew that Jaime had asked Cassie out more than a few times. Cassie didn't tell Tim about it but he found out on his own. He found out through investigation and interrogating team members.

Jaime was a good friend - don't get him wrong.

BUT, Cassie, his girlfriend, was a little too close to Jaime.

In his opinion, she shouldn't be nice to someone that was interested in her and asked her out frequently. No, logically, it wasn't right. But Tim knew Cassie and Cassie was too nice. Too friendly. Too sweet. He wished she would be less of sweetheart and be more hostile. So many guys liked her - he had known this from the beginning. He wanted to intimidate all the guys and scare them off but Jaime - Tim couldn't. Jaime was Cassie's best friend and there was no way Tim could separate them.

He sighed and crossed his arms. He leaned more back against the wall. He wished he could tell Cassie how he felt about her guy friends but he couldn't. She had this image of him - this cookie cutter image of him - how he's perfect and the ideal boyfriend. Tim frowned. He didn't want to ruin her view of him. He wanted to be what she wanted - this flawless guy that was understanding and charming.

Tim bit his lip. He wasn't like that at all.

He still doesn't know why she liked him. Cassie could have any guy she wanted - better guys than him - ones that are better looking and cool - but she chose him out of all the others. And Jaime seemed to fit the description of the person he imagined her to be with. Tim doesn't understand why she would want someone like him instead of Jaime. He just didn't understand...even after all this time they had been together.

"Tim!"she noticed him and called out for him. She smiled and waved her hand in the air. She gestured him to come to her.

Tim swallowed his negative thoughts and go to her. He doesn't take his time. He rushes to her but somehow had a face for everyone that he was fine and indifferent. He could feel his hands tightening to fists as Jaime gave Tim a smile._ He's probably smiling because he thinks that I don't know that he asked Cassie out yesterday._ _That jerk. How could he ask her out when she's with me? _Tim wanted to wipe that smile away. He knew what Jaime was thinking. He knew that the smile was a display for Cassie. "Hey," he said to Jaime, painting a smile. Perfect boyfriend. He had to be Cassie's perfect boyfriend.

"Sup, hermano," Jaime replied back.

Tim hated how Jaime spoke in Spanglish. He didn't know why he did but he did. Cassie linked her arm with his. He calmed down a little bit by her display of affection. He held her hand and smiled at her. "So what are you guys talking about earlier?"

"Nothing," Cassie laughed, sealing her lips together.

Jaime laughed.

Tim scolded Jaime. He knew that no one could see his eyes so he scolded freely at Jaime to release his new developing temper. Temperamental...Tim never had a temper before until he started dating Cassie. He couldn't help it though. He knew that Jaime and Cassie were talking about something and they didn't want to tell him. He knew well it was probably an inside joke - something that excluded him from her. "Oh," Tim said in calm tone. He cleared his throat. "Well...that's nice...I guess."

Cassie laughed and kissed his cheek. He could feel himself calming down even more. He hated how Cassie could make him forget. Tim didn't want to forget. He wanted to be mad. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to scream at Jaime and tell him off . "Yeah, so how long have you've been standing there?"

"Oh not too long, like a minute." _Actually ten minutes_, he wanted to add. _But you were too busy listening to him._

"Soo..." Jaime said to Cassie. Only Cassie. Not including Tim. "So are we up for tomorrow?" Jaime was grinning.

"What's tomorrow?' Tim asked Cassie. Tim wanted to punch him out.

Cassie answered Jaime first. "Of course! Seriously dude!" she grinned.

Tim felt himself faltering. "What's tomorrow?" he asked, tugging her arm weakly.

"Oh," she laughed. "Jaime and I are going to the beach together with a couple of friends." _A couple of friends? _He knew well by her tone that the friends she was talking about wasn't from the team but friends in her real life. He did not know her real life friends or was introduced to them. He was his _boyfriend_. He should be introduced to them and not Jaime. And by the looks of it, Jaime was introduced to her friends a long time ago.

Tim waited for Cassie to include him...but she didn't.

Tim frowned but forced a smile. "Oh," he coughed. "That's nice."

"Yeah," she beamed. "It's going to be fun!" she was talking to Jaime. Tim knew by her tone. She sounded so different when she talked to Jaime.

"Of course. Muy divertida," he grinned.

Tim could feel his eye twitch from jealousy. "Hey, Jaime, aren't you supposed to meet up with Bart? Bart told me you guys were supposed to hang out at the mall."

Jaime's eyes widened. "I can't believe I forgot! Thanks man - see you tomorrow Cass," he gave Cassie a look. A look - Tim couldn't describe it. It was a distinct look -a confident look - borderline with secrecy and flirtatiousness.

Cassie grinned. "Seven thirty a.m. sharp. DON'T BE LATE," she screamed, watching Jaime run out the door.

_Tim hated him so much._

Cassie turned to him and held both of his hands. She was leaning to kiss him but stopped herself. "What's wrong?" she frowned.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" she raised her eyebrow. "That's not a nothing face. That's a _'something is bothering Robin face,'_" she frowned deeper. She held onto his hands tighter and swung them side to side. "Come on, you can tell me."

He made a mistake by looking into her beautiful eyes. He sighed. There was no way he could keep this to himself. "You and Jaime..." he was stuttering. "How long have you guys been friends?"

"A while, I haven't kept track really," she shrugged.

"Well...," he found a way to appear rational for her. "Don't you think it's a little bit dangerous for you to take him with your civilian friends? You guys haven't even known each other for a year." He didn't want Cassie to bring Jaime over. He especially didn't want Cassie to be in a swimsuit and with a guy that liked her.

"I know but he's a good friend. I know I've known him for a little time but I know he's a good person and I can trust him. Believe me, I have some good judgment," she laughed. "You don't have to go all Protective Robin mode."

Her idea of Protective Robin mode was a reasonable person looking out for her but in reality his protective side would have attacked Jaime with birdarangs or his electrified staff.

* * *

**A/N: this was one of my favorite deleted scenes to write. It shows how he's human  
**

**Please Review**


	4. Awkward Tim

***Awkward Tim**

* * *

All Tim could think about today was his girlfriend off with _Jaime. _It drove him crazy knowing that his Cassie - _his_ girlfriend - was having fun with someone else without him. It wasn't fair. She was his girlfriend. He should have at least come with them. It was only fair. Tim put his hands in his pockets and sighed. He was in the mansion, in his room. It was one of those rare Saturdays when he wasn't devoting his life to studying or fighting on the Team. However...he wished he had something to do to keep him occupied. His mind was only focusing on one thing, Cassie. The_ fact_ about where his girlfriend was eating him alive. _She should have invited me. Why doesn't she want me with her? We've been together for almost three months. _He was swiveling in his swivel chair, thinking to himself. He was worried, his nerves nearly shot. He wanted to know what was going on right now with Cassie and Jaime.

He wanted to secretly follow them but he knew it was wrong for him to do so. Even if he had gone through with the plan, if Cassie had found out...it would strain their relationship. Of course, if he did follow her, it wasn't like Cassie would catch him on the act. No. Not ever. He was trained by Batman but he knew well that she would have found out. He knew that if he did follow her, it would be on his conscience and he would tell her the next day.

He loved Cassie. Straight down loved her. He wasn't sure if it was real love or not but he knows she means something to him when he keeps dreaming about being the father of her child. It was quite disturbing really - they've been together for almost three months and the only thing they did was kiss - and yet he had dreams of having a child with her. Lately...lately he's been having those dreams more and more frequently. The dreams started out as blurs but now they were becoming more and more clear and defined. Sometimes...sometimes the dreams...- they felt real...so real. He doesn't know what the dreams mean or supposed to represent but he didn't care. He loved Cassie. Tim didn't want to lose her. He knew he shouldn't be worrying but he couldn't help it. It wasn't like he didn't trust her or anything it's just, it's just...she's precious...Precious. She's just so precious - too precious. He doesn't even blame other guys that are chasing after her. She's beautiful. Sweet. Funny. Perfect, she was perfect. Tim wanted to keep her to himself. It was selfish but he couldn't help it.

Other guys can make her happy just the same or even more- but he feels deep inside his heart that she's his other half. At first, he thought they were different but after getting to know her, he learned that they had so much in common. She was a dork like him. They bonded over books and movies and frankly, she was dorkier than him. She fangirled over many things and can go in deep detail about almost anything. He didn't even knew that was possible but it made him love her even more.

And it's killing him to know she's out with Jaime.

He frowned and started to hit his head against the desk.

"She hasn't answered my texts. It's been two hours," he muttered, hitting his head against the desk still. He ignores the fact that his forehead is getting bruised. "I know she's busy but she always replies quickly." He wondered what Cassie and Jaime were doing at the moment. Probably making sandcastles or swimming. Or maybe...maybe...Jaime was putting sun block on her...

Tim hit his head harder to free himself from the last possibility.

"Cheer up pal!"

He lifted his head from the desk. Bart. When did he come here? How-how did Bart know where he lived? "What are you doing here?" Tim asked, nearly hissing.

Bart gave him a goofy smile. He was dressed in his civilian clothes, his hair out of place. "Seeing if you were alright. Your butler let me in-

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Dude, I know everything about you. Remember, I'm from the future!"

Tim rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood okay?" Tim frowned even deeper. Seeing someone so happy while he was miserable just made things worse.

"Hey!" Bart put his hands on his hips. "You're not the only one that's sad!"

Tim placed his head on his desk. "My girlfriend's out with _him_." He wanted to bury himself in a hole and not come out until she came back.

"Dude, relax. Cassie's crazy about you. She is very loyal and she wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Tim, you can trust her."

"But Jaime likes her and I don't trust him. He's probably hitting on her and trying to steal her away again," his eyes lowered.

"You can trust her. Come on, why would you be insecure about it anyway? You're a stud, Tim. A freakin' stud."

Tim ignored him. "I can't stand it when they are together," he muttered.

Bart crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "How do you think I feel?" he said as he sat down on Tim's bed. "Seeing them like that has been killing me longer than you."

Tim lifted his head up and turned to face Bart. "What do you mean?"

"You know it isn't always about you," Bart added in a relaxed tone. "The person I like is straight."

Tim shook his head. _Straight...straight...wait- what did he mean by that?_ Then it clicked in Tim's mind. "Ohhh," Tim blinked, stunned. "You... like Jaime." ...Bart...Bart was gay. Tim turned red and shook his hands. "Of course th-the-ere's nothing wrong w-w-ith being gay" - Tim meant it. There was nothing wrong with being gay - people that were gay were just like anyone else. But Tim - Tim was surprised that Bart was gay. "Its j-just that-that I didn't know you were. I thought you were stra-ight." He was blushing now, embarrassed with the topic. How could he not know that Bart was gay? Usually Tim knew these things by noticing interactions and picking up hints but...but...this...he didn't see it coming.

Bart laughed and shrugged. "Don't worry I' m not offended, and yeah I'm gay," he says it like it was the easiest thing to say in the world. The smile on Bart's face vanished. "It still hurts though, knowing he will never like me," his voice was low.

Tim frowned. He felt bad for Bart. And Tim thought Garfield had it bad. Garfield had a crush on a new recruit named Raven. Raven was two years older than Garfield and she was taller than him too. Garfield knew that she wasn't interested in him but he kept trying to win her affections. Even though she was cold and rude to Garfield, Garfield still liked her - he was crazy about her actually. Sometimes...sometimes you can't control who you like but at least Garfield had a chance - it might be minuscule but it was still a chance. Bart didn't have a chance at all with Jaime.

It was sad because Bart was really close to Jaime. Bart did everything for Jaime. He was always by Jaime's side. Tim knew then that for a while, Bart must have been kidding himself with the possibility of Jaime returning the feelings. "I'm sorry," Tim said.

That was all Tim could say.

* * *

Tim and Bart decided to go to the Cave to practice. Once they got there, they found Cassie and Jaime waiting for them. Cassie was dressed in a long blue dress and Jaime was dressed in trunks and shirt. Her skin was still light - as if she hadn't made any contact with the sun. She was holding a bucket.

"Hey amigo!" Jaime waved at Bart. "I got you a souvenir." He went to Bart and handed him a bag.

Bart beamed and squeezed Jaime tightly. "Thank you!" he squeezed Jaime with more force.

"Hi!" Cassie hollered, rushing to Tim. She gave him a smile. "Jaime and I were looking for you guys earlier! And we figured this would be the best place to look!" she laughed. "I would have text and asked you where you were but my phone died," she blushed, smiling guiltily.

"It's okay," Tim gave her a smile. He started to feel silly for freaking out when she didn't answer his texts.

"I'm really sorry about it," she sighed. Tim wanted to kiss her cheeks. She looked very sad about not answering his texts. "But I got you something," another smile submerged.

She looked so cute.

Tim smiled back, unable to resist her. When she smiled or laughed, he had to do the same. Seeing her face - seeing her give him those huge eyes made him forget about everything that happened. "What do you have there?" he asked, pointing at the bucket.

She smiled and lifted the bucket closer to Tim's face. "I got some urchins, sea stars, and sea cucumbers for you. I thought they would be good for your Biology project," she was blushing.

He was stunned.

He didn't expect that -for her to actually listen to their conversation they had a week before. He had told her about his Biology project - and how he was going to study ocean life and organisms - he didn't expect her to remember. He thought she tuned him out when he talked about boring things despite the fact she looked engaged when he talked about it. And he especially didn't expect her to take time out of her life to search for urchins. "Thank you," he said, taking the bucket. He kissed her softly on the cheek. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"You should also thank Jaime," she said as she kissed Tim on the cheek. "He helped me."

Tim could infer by the fragments of information on what really happened. Cassie wanted to help Tim with the project but she wanted to surprise him. The whole friends thing and her not wanting Tim to come along - it was a cover up. Of course, she needed some help. And that's how Jaime came into the picture. She wanted someone to help her. Tim knew then that she must have only went with Jaime and they most likely spent the whole morning and afternoon looking for urchins and sea stars. "I should," he said but he still wondered what was Jaime's game though. Something was right with Jaime and it wasn't adding up but Tim let it slide for today.

Tim interlocked his hand with hers. He still couldn't believe she actually did this for him. "You're sweet you know?" he gave her a shy smile.

"Ew," Bart muttered, giving Tim and Cassie a wink. "You guys are so awkward."

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**A/N: Important information  
**

**So I actually like Wonderbeetle as well (but not as much as Wonderwing/Wonderbird). I like Jaime's character actually but this is through Tim's perspective but in reality, Jaime's not a bad guy. PLUS I like Jaime/Bart together  
**

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. (I actually have countless deleted scenes but I don't upload until I update "What We Have is Enough". And another reason with the long updates with Wonderbird is that not many people review my Wonderbird work like they did before so I wait a week or four weeks for reviews before posting a new chapter.  
**

**So anyways, for a few updates; "Paperlove and Birds" (Wonderwing) and "What We Have is Enough" (Wonderbird) are put on hold due to the fact I have AP tests soon. They will be both updated in two weeks. (However I will update "Innocent" next week.)  
**

**PLUS I MADE A ONESHOT STORY OF WONDERWING. IT'S CALLED "Intervention". IT'S RATED M. FIRST M woo. PLEASE READ IT AND STUFF CUZ IT'S SUPER LONELY UNDER THE MATURE TAG. LOL**


	5. Handsome Tim

**A/N: SUPER FLUFF ACTIVATE!**

* * *

**Handsome Tim**

* * *

He's can't believe he's doing this - getting dressed up to take Cassie to a dance - and _unmasked_. It was a big deal. A real big deal.

It wasn't just a big deal just for Tim. Controversial. The news of him taking Cassie to her dance was controversial. Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Diana - and everyone else in the team were wrapped it around it. Especially for Bruce. The moment he told Bruce, Bruce dragged him to get a tuxedo and a haircut for the occasion. Tim tried to make Bruce come to his senses but nothing snapped him. All Tim could do was be a puppet with Bruce's enthusiasm. While that was happening, Alfred ordered a corsage and other floral arrangements two weeks in advance from on the finest florist shop in the city.

"It's not like I'm going to marry her," Tim reminded Bruce. He sighed, holding his hands up reluctantly as he was being measured for a new suit. Tim had hundreds of suits at home literally - for any possible occasion but Bruce insisted Tim to get a new suit.

Bruce chuckled.

"Well don't you want to?" Dick asked with a smirk.

Tim could feel his neck turn red. Sure he had dreams and visions of being the father of her child but he never thought about it really. The whole concept of it made him uncomfortable. "Wha-t what-

"He's only teasing," Bruce responded as he lightly scolded Dick. Dick gave them a crooked smile in return. "She's your first girlfriend. There's no need to rush." Bruce glared at Dick and shook his head at him. "You have your whole life ahead. There's no need to rush into anything."

Tim grimaced but forced a smile on his face. "Y-yeah," he stuttered. He pulled at his collar and took a deep breath. "Yeah..."

* * *

"Honestly Master Tim," Alfred said as he styled Tim's hair. "Hold still."

"You know I can do my own hair right?" he breathed. He hated being a puppet for Alfred, Bruce, and Dick.

Tim could see Alfred rolling his eyes in the mirror. "I'm aware, very well aware but it doesn't meet to my standards. You have to look refine and presentable for Miss Cassie and disheveled hair isn't going to impress anyone. She's a young lady and a young lady deserves the best."

Tim frowned and crossed his arms. He stood up straighter and was still as stone. Much as he hated being a toy, he wanted to look nice for Cassie. He knew well when he was going to pick her up from her house that she was going to look stunning and beautiful. He wanted to look nice for her - to actually deserve her for once. He wasn't the best looking person or the smoothest and for once, he wanted to be that for her.

Bruce came in to the room. "Is he ready?" he asked Alfred.

"Not yet," Alfred shook his head. "His hair is like a jungle...and... there! That should do it...it's at least tolerable to some extent," he said dryly.

Tim jumped out of the chair and ran to Bruce. "Okay, let's go. I don't want to be late for her."

"Don't you look nice," Bruce nudged Tim and smiled.

"Indeed," Alfred said. No sarcasm - sincerity- Tim didn't know Alfred could be sincere.

Tim looked around, "Wait- her corsage - where is it?"

Out of nowhere Alfred handed it to him.

"Thank you- what, wait- how did you do that?" Tim blinked.

"I'm Batman."

Bruce and Tim laughed.

Bruce gestured for Tim to go outside. "Come on, you don't want to be late do you?"

* * *

Tim was quiet in the backseat. The box that contained the corsage was on his lap and he was drumming his fingers on it. He didn't want to go to the dance anymore. He was nervous...he was a horrible dancer. He had lessons here and there but he failed miserably. Even the finest dance instructors had given up on him and told him he had two left feet. He swallowed hard and reminded himself that he couldn't let Cassie down. She was waiting to be picked up by him and he wasn't going to stand her up but...he sighed. He didn't really think this through at all and he thought everything through.

"How's it going Master Tim?" Alfred said, eyeing him through the mirror.

"I'm fine," he said.

He was a horrible liar too.

He was horrible at everything.

Alfred sensed the lie but he let it slide. Tim looked so pale, so terrified...and he was shaking. "You shouldn't be worried, Master Tim. You're going to sweep her off her feet with your charm and charisma."

Alfred's compliment didn't make him feel any better. "I can't dance Alfred," he mumbled ashamed by the fact. Tim was good in many things except for dancing. He wished there could be a way he could learn right now. "I can't dance if my life depended on it."

"That's not true," Alfred cringed, forcing himself to swallow down the lie. The lie was bitter on his tongue and it was bitter going down his throat.

"Come on now, Alfred," Tim muttered. He was not in the mood for false compliments. "You and I both know that I'm a terrible dancer."

He shrugged. "Well there's no use in denying it."

Tim frowned. _"Thanks." _That did not make him feel any better.

"I'm sure you guys will have a fun time. Just remember the corsage for Miss Cassie is for her wrist and that the bouquet of flowers is for Ms. Sandsmark."

"I know," he sighed. His eyes stared at the corsage. It was pretty thing, there were roses, tiny roses of different shades of rosy pink and cream and baby's breath all held together by a sheer white, lacy ribbon. Eloquent, it was very eloquent, arranged in a beautiful way - Tim knew it must have cost Bruce a fortune for it. "Alfred, why did you pick pink and white? I told you her dress was white."

"What's wrong with pink and white?"

Tim wasn't ungrateful but he hated when Alfred followed directions on his own terms."Nothing but I said to get her a white corsage to match her dress."

"Well I got white didn't I? I didn't realize you meant _strictly _white but there is nothing we can do now is there? We're two minutes from her house and besides, there's nothing wrong with color. Anyways I felt very obliged to get some color for the corsage because I felt like I was buying flowers for your wedding."

Tim shook his head and blushed. "Can you guys stop with the marriage jokes? It's not like we are going to get married."

Alfred smirked. "I wonder what your child is going to look like."

* * *

Tim waited for Alfred to drive away before ringing on Cassie's doorbell. Her mother was going to drop them off to the dance to avoid anymore of his identity being revealed. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He hummed to himself awkwardly, waiting for someone to open the door.

Suddenly he heard violent, barging footsteps making its way down the stairs - "Hello, come in! Long time no see!" Ms. Sandsmark welcomed him with a smile. It didn't take Ms. Sandsmark a second to answer the bell. She was very excited like Bruce, Tim noted.

"Hello," he handed Ms. Sandsmark the bouquet. "These are for you." He bit his lip, feeling his face get hot. He wished this wasn't so awkward talking to his girlfriend's mom. Her mother was beautiful in a friendly, warm way with long brown hair and huge brown eyes. She was nice and all and she loved Tim too but it still made him nervous.

Helena smiled. She was very pleased on how much of gentleman her daughter's boyfriend was. Cassie's past boyfriends weren't as polite or respectful as him. "Thank you," she took the flowers and grabbed Tim by the arm. "She's almost ready. My don't you look handsome!" she exclaimed, unable to hold down her surprise. Usually Cassie's boyfriend wore shades and he never took them off. This was the first time Helena saw him without his glasses. Gray eyes - she expected him to have blue eyes but the fact was miniscule to her. She positioned Tim to the wall and gestured him to stay there. "Let me take a picture of you. I'm sure Diana and Batman would want a picture of you."

He forced a smile. Bruce and Dick had taken hundreds of pictures of him earlier. "I'm sure of it." He suppressed a moan but complied to Helena's request.

Before Helena could take a picture, Tim turned to the sound of oncoming footsteps. He leaned and peered, seeing Cassie coming down. He stole a glimpse of her - and wow...wow did she look pretty.

Very pretty.

He could feel his mouth slightly drop.

Her dress was white, strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Her skirt had many folds and it was a high low dress. The dress accentuated her _curves... her milky legs...her breasts..._.Tim swallowed the lump in his throat but wow, did she look pretty.

"Sorry I'm late," she said with her arms behind her back as she walked up to him. She smiled bashfully, unable to look at him in his eyes. He felt his skin tightened - she smelled very good - like green pears and a hint of vanilla. She never wore perfume before but he didn't mind. The perfume wasn't strong or overbearing, it was perfect - light and faint. He liked the smell very much, very, _very_ much. He wanted to just smell her and let his lips graze over her skin- he was bright red from his horrible thoughts. _I shouldn't be thinking these things,_ he thought to himself miserably. _I'm the good one! I'm not Dick. I'm the good one!_ She tilted her head up and looked at him in the eyes. He locked onto her - she had on light makeup - mascara, eyeliner, shimmer, a soft pale pink color that went with her skin, and gloss. His mind was getting scattered again, unable to think or focus about anything but her. And her hair - her hair was in waves and swept to her left side to reveal that she had on dangling crystal earrings. "You look handsome," she said in a soft voice.

Nervously, he dropped her corsage. He immediately went on his knees to pick up the box. "I-I uh-uh I'm so-rry," he stuttered. _Smooth, Tim. Smooth Tim. Just for once why can't you be normal around her? You've been going out with her for a while! You should be relaxed with her. _He stood up and quickly took the corsage from the box. "I'm sorry," he said again. "And you look beautiful and-I-I'm s-sorry."

_Stupid hormones._

She laughed. "It's okay."

He lifted the corsage to her chest and tried to pin it...he became frozen. He had awkward moments before but this was the most awkward thing he had ever done."Oh, I forgot, it's a corsage for your wrist," he swallowed. He was red as a tomato. _I'm an idiot. ALFRED EVEN REMINDED ME IT WAS FOR HER WRIST. WHY AM I SO STUPID? WHY?! _"I'm sorry," he said calmly.

"It's okay," she assured. She was blushing but she was relaxed with herself. She gave him a friendly smile and lifted her hand up for him.

He smiled and put the corsage on her hand.

"I like it," she said smiling. "Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome," he said, pulling at his collar. "You know this...is...this is...my first dance." He was sort of ashamed now with the fact even though they were freshmen.

She smiled. "Me too. Even though you're not my first boyfriend, it means so much to me that you're the person I'm going with to my first dance."

"Me too."

"Aw!" Helena exclaimed. "Let me take a picture of you guys!"

"Mom I haven't even put his flower on yet," Cassie blushed.

"Well I will take a picture after this one," she said in a reasonable tone. "Now get close to each other and smile!"

"I'm sorry that you have to endear this," Cassie whispered to him.

He laughed. "I don't mind."

"My mom has been crazy with the whole dance thing as if it's prom - not like prom's a big deal either. She dragged me to like a hundred stores and made me try on every dress on and has been messing with my hair and face for weeks. You're lucky that Batman isn't the kind of person to be into these kinds of things."

Tim tried not to laugh. "Yeah."

* * *

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT (I really hate when people don't read my author notes because they are important)  
**

**I might not do any Wonderbird fics anymore. I used to have a lot of reviewers and followers but not as much anymore with my Wonderbird fics. However I for sure I will finish "What We Have is Enough" and I might make a oneshot called "Sexy Tim"since there were so many requests.  
**


End file.
